In many environments, it is often necessary to splice two wires from electrical or electronic components together. For example, splices may be required when one or more wires are broken and must be reconnected or when an electrical component is being replaced with a different component. A butt connector is typically used in line with two wires to splice the wires together. Splicing wires can be performed in a few steps. The butt connector is generally configured as an elongated tube with two ends that respectively receive the two wires to be connected. After crimping the butt connector to the two wires, the two wires become permanently spliced together. In some environments, performing these steps can be difficult. A number of common work site situations can further complicate such splicing operations. For example, on a moving marine vessel, it can be difficult to keep wires in a desired position, and tight spaces often make it difficult to reach wires with both hands or make movements awkward. A person securing the wire(s) to the connector must simultaneously control the position of the wire ends, accurately position the wire ends within the connector, and manipulate a crimping tool around the electrical connector to complete the connection.
Simultaneously coordinating the end positions of two wires, a butt connector, and a crimping tool can be challenging, particularly in tight spaces. Furthermore, because wires are generally considered to be unsightly, they are frequently located in hard to reach locations resulting in limited access to already difficult to handle wiring. For example, motorized equipment and vehicles, such as automobiles and boats, may require splicing of wires that are situated in tight, hard-to-reach places where manipulating of wires, connectors, and tools is problematic.
There is therefore a long felt need for an electrical connector that includes features which enable a splice or connection to be more easily performed even in the above-mentioned adverse situations. More specifically, an electrical connector is needed that allows wires to be more easily positioned in the connector even when the wires are unwieldy and even when the splicing must be performed in a limited access situation.